Let it Go
by Major Crimes Smut
Summary: Flynn/Raydor Sexual Content Sharon needs someone to take care of her after a long week... Provenza arranges a bit of TLC..A (Tender Loving Care by Andy)
1. Chapter 1

Sharon Raydor the Queen of rules and regs was a bleeding heart; she had a capacity to love and care that stunned most of the Major Crimes squad. Provenza had taken on a protective role wanting to stand between her and anyone that tried to hurt her and Rusty.

It shouldn't have come as a shock the day Provenza took Andy aside. "I want you to listen to me and listen good. Don't you break her heart and don't mess with the kid."

"What are you talking about?" Flynn was confused; this conversation was coming out of left field.

"I'm talking about the Captain," Provenza pushed Flynn into the storage closet. "I am going to take Rusty for the weekend; we have some plans to make for her birthday and mother's day is coming up. He came to me wants to do something nice and needs my help."

"Needs your money," Flynn snickered.

"No," Louie somehow made himself taller when challenged. "Needs my help; he's been working on the sly so he could save money. The captain doesn't know and we aren't going to tell her, got it?"

"Yeah," Andy backed up a bit. "I got it but what does this all have to do with me?"

"You have forty-eight hours to make her forget this week; this God awful case. Hell, if you do it right you'll make her forget her name too. Don't physically hurt her or I will shoot you and do not break her heart because.."

"You'll shoot me," Flynn finished the sentence.

"I know you two have been dating," Provenza sighed. "I approve but only if you can remain objective and focus on your job when you're working together."

"Wow," Flynn scrubbed a hand over his face. "Are you asking me to have sex with the Captain?"

"Yes, I am." The smug look on Provenza's face stunned Andy; the man that had been so against him even using her first name was now asking him to become physically involved with their superior officer.

Andy stepped out of the closet and made his way to Sharon's office. "Hey, got a minute?"

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Sharon sounded exhausted.

"I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat later?" Andy's ears tinged pink as he watched her consider the invite.

"I just want to go home," Sharon shook her head.

"How about I grab some food and bring it to you? You have to eat, Sharon. You've been going non-stop for three days."

Flynn showed up thirty minutes after Sharon had walked in the door, his arms as well as two young men behind him were full of bags from the grocery store and local restaurant. Tipping the young men for their efforts, the detective made quick work of putting the perishables in the fridge and freezer while organizing the rest on the counter so Sharon could direct him where they went.

"Andy?" Sharon took in the bags. "What did you do?"

"You're too tired to shop; it's been a week since you had a minute or more to yourself. I'm looking after you and the kid, Captain. Now where do these go?" Andy pointed to the miscellaneous boxes littering the countertop.

Sharon stumbled as he started to walk around the counter. Andy was quick and moved to her side to guide her to a chair at the nearby table. "Don't move, I will be right back." Pulling out the containers of food, Andy found the dishes and manage to fix them both up with dinner. Pouring two glasses of water, the Lieutenant carefully carried them to the table.

"No wine," Andy smiled. "You are unsteady enough without it."

"I lost my balance," Sharon sighed. "I turned wrong."

"And the shaking you were doing when I helped you to the chair? That from turning wrong too?" Andy smiled as Sharon took her first bite of food to ignore him.

Sharon continued to eat, the fine tremble of her hand calming the more food she consumed and the more she relaxed. "I'm sorry, Andy."

"You didn't do anything wrong," the look of love and support flashed in Andy's eyes as he took her hand and gently squeeze. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Sharon finished her meal and worked on drinking her water; she had instructions not to move and she wasn't sure if they still applied. Laughing to herself, she was being silly but she didn't want Andy to leave; she liked not being alone.

"You ready to go to the couch?" Andy moved to her side and helped her to her feet. A gentle arm around her waist kept her steady as they walked the short distance.

"I really am fine," Sharon whispered as she sat down.

"Maybe, I just like to take care of you." Andy's eyes twinkled as the corners of his mouth turned up. "You need somebody to do that for you once in a while." Leaning in, Andy gently kissed Sharon's lips before pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Grabbing Sharon's keys from the table, Andy let himself out of the apartment. By the time he returned, Sharon had fallen asleep curled up on the sofa. Taking his overnight bag to her bedroom, Andy quickly went about finding her robe and some towels. With the shower running, he made his way into the living room where he kissed the Captain awake.

"Hey," Sharon smiled. "You came back."

"Of course I did," Andy took in the dried tears on her face and gently kissed the tear tracks. "Come on, we're going to get you cleaned up and into bed."

Andy lovingly undressed Sharon, kissing the skin inch by inch as he exposed it leaving her trembling with desire. Easing them into her shower, he washed her head to toe, taking the time to shampoo her hair. Just as she was ready to melt into him totally relaxed, he coated his fingers with soap and gently reached between her legs, lathering her pubic mound.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Sharon moaned as Andy's fingers traced the outline of her folds. His finger moved to probe her virgin passage startling her. When the tip of his finger breeched her rosebud pucker, she grabbed onto him in surprise.

"Shhh…" Andy whispered as he rinsed her off. "I've got you."

"Andy?" Sharon's body trembled with need as he wrapped her in a towel. Towel drying her hair then his body followed by hers took only a few minutes and before she knew it, Andy had scooped her up in his arms and was walking her to the bedroom.

The love that was in his eyes as he laid the woman of his desire on the bed brought tears to his eye. Kissing her lips, Andy gently eased himself into the bed beside her and pulled up the blankets to cover both their naked bodies.

"Andy?" Sharon's eyes sparkled with unshed tears and desire, her body trembling with need.

"Sleep," Andy kissed her eye lids and then her lips. "You're exhausted." Watching the frustration flash in her face, the older man smiled at this magnificent woman beside him. "Sharon, you need to rest." Moving Sharon so she was on her side, Andy gently caressed her side as he worked his way down to bring her release. Parting her folds, Andy gently caressed her clit causing the woman to gasp. "Just feel, sweetheart. "You're safe with me, Sharon. Concentrate on the feeling and let go. I've got you."

Sharon's first orgasm left her trembling and breathless but the tension was still there; she wasn't letting go. Taking a moment to gently easy two fingers deep inside this beautiful woman, Andy teased her g-spot listening to all the beautiful noises that the stimulation brought.

"Lets it go," Andy whispered in her ear. "Let it go."

The trembling of her body, the way her muscles clenched down on her fingers and the long, low growl that came from the woman beside him told Andy he has succeeded in bringing her to completion a second time.

Easing his finger into her rosebud pucker while his thumb flicked over her clit, Lt. Andrew Flynn accomplished what no other man in her life had accomplished… a deep sob tore from her chest as Andy continued to over stimulate her very sensitive sex. The emotion and the stimulation were all it took for the battle to be won and one Captain Sharon Raydor was passed out cold in her lover's arms… a warm smile on her tear stained face.

"You just wait until morning, sweetheart." Andy tucked the blankets in tightly around them and tightened his hold on the woman he loved as she rested in his arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon stumbled to the bathroom twice during the night both times with Andy by her side to keep her steady. She was beat, tired, exhausted and mentally drained; however you wished to describe it.

It was the sensation of her nerve endings being on fire that woke her from her deep sleep. Taking a moment to wake up enough to take in her present situation, Sharon gasped as Andy changed sides and started suckling her left breast.

"Thought you were going to sleep forever," Andy teased as he leaned up and captured her lips. "I took the liberty of exploring your drawers while you slept. I found some scarves that I have never seen you wear so I thought to myself, what could we use those for?"

Kissing her wrist, Andy tied her wrist to the scarf that was already attached to the headboard. Sharon soon realized that Andy had her completely bound.

"I hope you are well rested," Andy smiled against Sharon's lips as he kissed her one more time. "I have plans for you today."

The sound of buzzing filled the room and before Sharon could question the sound her body was trembling from the stimulation on her clitoris. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sharon arched up off the bed. "Andy, please."

"Sweetheart," Andy smirked. "You're going to just have to go with the flow. I have plans for your body today."

"Please untie," Sharon struggled with the bonds, her body contorting to try to break free. Flynn kept up his suckling on her breast until he heard a sob that wasn't one associated with passion.

"Untie me," Sharon pulled at the restraints on her wrists something about how she as reacting clicked in Andy's head. Untying her wrists, he gently kissed them before scooping her up in his lap; wrapping a blanket around their naked bodies.

"It's okay," Andy reassured. "It's just me here; relax. I've got you." Sharon wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and held on tight. Knowing he needed to distract, Andy shifted Sharon around so she was sitting in his lap, facing him. Reaching between them, he rolled on a condom before picking the thin woman up by the waist and guiding her down on his shaft.

"Oh God," Sharon clung hard to Andy's neck. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The moan was long and drawn out as Andy slowly lowered her giving her time to adjust to each and every move he made.

"You doing okay?" Andy's voice was laced with concern as he steadied her to keep her from getting hurt.

"More, please." Sharon's voice was full of love and lust.

Rolling them so Sharon as on her back, Andy took his time making love to her. He was slow and sensual watching her come undone at the seams as her orgasm did a slow, burning build. Reaching to the side of the bed, Andy picked up the discarded vibrator and turned it on high and placing it on her clit. Sharon's response was instant as she came hard. Blackness started to creep in and no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't fight it much longer. Feeling Andy's warm release fill the condom, Sharon allowed the waves of completion to carry her way.

It was hours later before she woke, her stomach rumbled to remind her that she hadn't eaten in a long while. Moving to get up, Sharon found that her robe was missing and there was a lock on the closet door. Moving to the dresser, Sharon studied the strange setup attached keeping her from getting inside.

"Hey," Andy walked into the room carrying a tray with tea and some toast on it. "Thought this would get you started."

"Where is my robe and why is everything locked?" Sharon's voice was in a panic.

"I want you naked," Andy smiled. "Gives me better access to do what I want to make you relax today." Placing the tray on the table, Flynn walked over and scooped Raydor up in his arms. Placing her in the middle of the bed, she began teasing her clit causing her body to tremble. Taking her to the brink, the gentle man climbed up on the bed with his lover, rolled on a condom and slowly entered her body. Taking his time to be gently Andy Flynn made sweet, passionate love to his boss until she was sobbing out the pain and frustrations of the weeks that had passed.

Pulling out of her beautiful body, Andy pulled on a robe and gently wrapped his sweet girl in a blanket. Pulling her onto his lap, he rocked her gently as he fed her pieces of toast and sips of tea. "Today is about you, Sharon."

"You're touched me in places no other man has touched me," Shaorn's face tinged pink. "I liked it."

"Later, I will touch you there some more." Andy teased. "Let's get you some nourishment; so you are up to it." Carrying Sharon to the living room, he laid his lover on the sofa and pulled an extra blanket over her. "Rest, I'm going to get you more food; then we're going to go cuddle and nap."

Andy hand fed Sharon her breakfast, leaving the woman feeling more vulnerable and cared for than she did in over thirty years of marriage. "I can feed myself," she teased.

"You can," Andy leaned in and kissed Sharon deeply. "But you don't have to."

Finishing their food, Andy cleaned up quickly before guiding the woman of his heart back to bed. Straightening out the covers, Andy slipped beneath them and cuddled Sharon to his stomach. "Sleep, sweetheart. Just sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Andy watched as Sharon slept, her naked body snuggled closely to him. He studied every line, every curve; memorized very laugh line and wrinkle; how he loved this woman. Kissing the corner of her eyes, Andy found himself so turned on by Sharon's presence he decided to wake her in a way she'd never forget.

Lifting her leg and placing it on his hip, Andy slowly pressed his hard cock into her slick passage. Once he was buried to the hilt, he reached between them and rubbed her clit waking her up with a jolt.

"Hey there," the words rolled off his tongue as he leaned over and kissed her breathless. "I thought I'd wake you up to eat; you need to take care of yourself."

"Oh God," Sharon's back arched as Andy pulled out to the tip before slamming back into her. He had been gentle up to this point but something inside of him was screaming that she didn't gentle; she needed to forget.

The rhythm set was a bruising one and the room was filled with moans, grunts and screams as the two lovers worked hard for release; needing to forget their troubles and all that was left behind. Sharon's voice filled the room as Andy pulled out of her wet passage and nudged her virgin passage with his well lubricated stiff member

"Oh God," Sharon grabbed Andy's shoulders. "Hurts."

"I've got you," Andy reassured as pull out and took the time to stretch and lubiricate Sharon. "I've got you."

Lining in cock up at her most private orfice, Andy leaned in and kissed Sharon before partially sheathing himself in her ass, Sharon's orgasm slammed through her causing her to clench down on Andy so hard he saw stars and he came. Easing out of her ass, he checked to make sure he hadn't hurt her before pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently.

"I love you," Andy whispered.

"I don't want this to end," Sharon's voice was soft as filled with compassion, love and lust.

"Me either," Andy kissed her before getting out of bed. Walking over to the closet he took the lock off the door and dresser before disappearing into the bathroom to draw her a bath. The warm water would feel good on her sex abused body.

With the tub filled, the bubbles resting on the surface, Andy lowered his love into the water. "Relax and let the water work for you. I'm going to grab a quick shower over there and do a few things."

Andy's shower was quick; he was on a mission. Making his way out into the bedroom, he stripped the bed and sprayed the room with some air freshner he found in the kitchen. The room smelled of sweat and sex; Rusty was due home in a few hours and that was the last thing he needed. Sharon and Andy's sex marathon was nobody's business except for maybe Provenza.

The sheets were changed, the room freshened up. The couch was remade with blankets and pillows so Sharon could rest. Andy had everything in place by the time the Captain came out of the bathroom wrapped in a robe towel drying her wet hair.

"Kid is due home soon," Andy explained. "Bedding is in the washer. Good thing we took the duvet off; the dry cleaner would have had a lot of questions."

Sharon watched Andy lay out PJs for her and gave him a questioning look. "I promised to take care of you; get in your jammies and come out to the kitchen."

The smile that graced her lips was more one of confusion and amusement. By the time she made it to the living room, Andy had soup ready and waiting. Together they ate and Andy tucked her in on the couch for a nap.

"I've got a few things to do," Andy leaned over and kissed her gently. "I'll be back in a little while. You just sleep; you need it, sweetheart."

"Andy?" Sharon's eyes flashed insecurity and pain.

"Hey," taking seat, Andy pulled Sharon up so she was resting against his chest. Rubbing circles on her back, he waited for the tears to come. Finally, the sob tore from her throat and the storm settled in as she cried herself into a state of exhaustion.

"She okay?" Rusty questioned when he came in the door.

"Yeah," Andy nodded. "I think everything caught up with her. Why don't you sit with her for a few minutes while I get her something to drink." Andy lowered Sharon onto the pillows and moved out of the way.

"Did you help her forget for a while?" Rusty questioned as Sharon slept.

"I did," Andy blushed.

"I'm glad; she needs to forget sometimes." Rusty adjusted the covers before standing to look at Andy. "She deserves to forget."

Nodding, Andy knew that he had done all he could to take care of her and he would continue to take care of her. Right now, what she needed was family and he was man enough to admit that.

~the end~


End file.
